lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Desperate july/archives4
Thèmes Hello. Merci d'avoir répondu. Si j'ai lancé la discussion sur les thèmes ce n'est pas parce que je veux en jeter, au contraire. La discussion porte surtout sur les thèmes récurrents. On peut bien évidemment en débattre un par un mais je trouve que ceux que j'ai cités ne sont pas récurrents ou pas des thèmes et donc qu'on peut les retirer des thèmes récurrents, en gardant un lien dans un portail, un modèle de navigation... (on peut voir ça au cas par cas). Pour info : j'ai fait le Modèle:ThèmeRécurrent à partir de tous les épisodes des trois saisons et je n'ai répertorié que ceux qui sont présents plusieurs fois. Voili voilou je crois qu'on est parti pour une longue discussion mais je crois que c'est nécessaire. Wyz 2 janvier 2008 à 13:01 (PST) Je relance le sujet... Wyz 11 février 2008 à 04:13 (PST) Je suis vraiment désolée Wyz, comme il y avait un autre message de Castillo juste au-dessous, je n'avais pas fait attention au tien ! * Tout d'abord le modèle que tu as fait est très pratique, ça évite d'aller dans mon brouillon sans cesse ;) * Maintenant je ne pense pas qu'il faille polémiquer. Je suis dans le fond d'accord avec toi : ** tout ce qui est "musique", "livre", "philo", ... peut se placer dans un autre portail "références culturelles" ** pour "combats et attaques", "discours", "pluie", ... ce ne sont pas vraiment des thèmes mais c'est sympa de les répertorier comme des événements fréquents. Ce genre de pages m'est utile lorsque je monte des théories dans ma tête car ça me permet de constater si ces événements sont liés à d'autres. ** pour les "photographies", ok ce sont des objets mais je suis sûr que c'est plus que ça dans LOST, ça fait partie des mystères, des indices, des théories, ... au même titre que le Monstre. * Donc pour conclure pour moi ce ne sont pas forcément tous des thèmes mais ils sont tous récurrents... 11 février 2008 à 05:53 (PST) Lol, pas de soucis. Comme j'ai vu que tu es revenue parmi nous, je me suis permis de relancer le sujet parce que je pense qu'il faut un peu épurer tout ça. Et je ne lance pas de polémique mais un débat :o) Pour le modèle je l'ai justement fait pour éviter de me casser la tête, je peux d'ailleurs te faire le même pour les lieux de tournage... On parle évidemment de thèmes récurrents, c'est pour ça que je veux exclure ce qui n'est pas récurrent et/ou un thème. Voici en résumé ce que je pense faire : * Couper le Portail:Thèmes en 2 : ** Thèmes récurrents : animaux, bien et mal, coïncidences, destin et libre arbitre, détention, électromagnétisme, grossesse, histoires de famille, histoires relationnelles, isolement, jeux, leadership, liens entre personnage, noir et blanc, nombres, rédemption, religion, renaissance, rêves et visions, rivalités, salut, secrets, tromperies, vie et mort, yeux ** Autres thèmes : amputations, économie, enfants, nourriture, pluie, propriétés curatives, relations sexuelles, références culturelles * Faire un portail "Techniques littéraires" : ironie, ... * Faire un portail ? : combats et attaques, paires, liste des surnoms * Les éléments suivants peuvent être enlevés car référencés ailleurs : monstre, livres, musique, parapsychologie, philosophie, photographies, psychologie * Les éléments suivants peuvent être enlevés car inexistants et indéterminés et/ou vague : discours, temps Qu'en penses-tu ? Wyz 15 février 2008 à 04:49 (PST) Si tout le monde est d'accord fait comme tu le sens, je te fais confiance. Je demande juste de ne pas effacer des pages qui ont déjà été écrites et qui ont demandé beaucoup d'investissement par ceux qui les ont rédigées. 15 février 2008 à 05:56 (PST) Je n'avais pas l'intention de supprimer des articles existants, je respecte le travail de tout le monde. Les seuls articles que je proposais de supprimer sont ceux qui n'existent pas encore (on pourra les créer par la suite si on en trouve l'utilité). Bon bah je vais faire ça bientôt, si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire qu'il n'hésite pas... Wyz 15 février 2008 à 07:07 (PST) Ça y est c'est fait. Comme il est tard je reviendrai dessus plus tard pour être sûr que je n'ai rien raté. Il me reste aussi à revoir le modèle du bandeau des thèmes récurrents mais bon... J'ai crû comprendre que tu es une spécialiste des images, pourrais-tu me trouver une image pellicule qui illustrait les Nombres dans le Portail:Thèmes ? Wyz 20 février 2008 à 15:34 (PST) Hello. Je viens de faire du ménage dans les catégories et j'ai retrouvé des choses. J'ai encore modifié les thèmes (modèle + portail). Pourrais-tu aussi trouver une image pour les accidents de voiture ? Wyz 22 février 2008 à 16:04 (PST) Si j'ai bien compris, tu aimerais, pour illustrer cette catégorie, une image avec un cadre "pellicule", c'est ça ? As-tu déjà l'image de base ? 2 mars 2008 à 09:50 (PST) Questionnaire Une petite discussion sur les résultats du questionnaire dans FR - Lostpedia:Discussions. Ca serait cool si tu pouvais me donner ton avis. Merci et Bonne année au fait --Vivere.memento 3 janvier 2008 à 05:35 (PST) Saison 4 Salut Julie !! Suis tu la diffusion de la saison 4 cette année ? Si oui, je t'invites à venir parler théorie sur ma page de discussion. J'ai des choses à te faire part ! :) 4 février 2008 à 11:49 (PST) Doublage français Quelle bonne idée !! :) -- SGC.Alex 8 février 2008 à 09:22 (PST) Ben, j'ai juste commencé pour voir ce que vous en pensiez... mais il me semblait que ces comédiens méritaient également d'être cités ici. :) 9 février 2008 à 00:08 (PST) Exactement d'accord avec toi. J'ai toujours pensé le faire sans en avoir le temps. Si t'as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à me demander. Je vais déjà m'occuper de rajouter tout ca au portail prod. --Vivere.memento 9 février 2008 à 06:58 (PST) Ca y est. J'ai fait un portail dédié : Portail:Doublage ainsi qu'un Nav. En espérant que tout ca puisse t'aider. --Vivere.memento 10 février 2008 à 14:47 (PST) Super, merci beaucoup !! 11 février 2008 à 02:09 (PST) C'est vrai que c'est intéressant. J'avais été surpris en surfant sur la version EN que la voix française de Matthew Fox est aussi la voix de BD Wong dans New York : Section Criminelle. Par contre j'ai vu que tu fait un rollback sur les modifs que j'ai effectuées pour Véronique Augereau, je pense qu'il est plus propre de mettre les choses dans cet ordre : (). Wyz 15 février 2008 à 04:48 (PST) Oui j'ai fait un rollback car moi je pensais le contraire... et surtout que toutes les pages sur les comédiens doubleurs étaient déjà dans cet ordre. Sinon, il est vrai que certaines voix sont assez surprenantes, justement celle de Véronique Augereau la voix française de Marge Simpsons... 15 février 2008 à 05:53 (PST) C'était pour donner une idée, je n'ai pas communiqué dessus c'est vrai. Fait comme tu veux mais je trouve ça bizarre, surtout quand tu as une liste à puces... Pour Véronique Augereau c'est clair que ça tue, à chaque fois que je vois son nom je pense à Marge :) Wyz 15 février 2008 à 07:09 (PST) Anglais ou Portugais Anglais parlez-vous? Ou portugais? =] B.L. 23 février 2008 à 11:51 (PST) Anglais... ;) 23 février 2008 à 11:52 (PST) Aide lieux de tournage Salut ! Puisque tu es là, je voudrais te demander si tu as une réponse à ma question sur cette page. 8 mars 2008 à 02:51 (PST) Spoilers Autre chose : pense à cacher les spoilers dans les articles !! Rien de bien grave mais bon... ça peut spoiler des gens qui vont être mécontents... 8 mars 2008 à 03:20 (PST) C'est vrai que j'ai (beaucoup) oublié de cacher les spoilers dans "lieux de tournage"... je vais régler ça ! 9 mars 2008 à 09:28 (PDT) C'est pas grave !! 9 mars 2008 à 10:20 (PDT) Forum Il y a un vote au sujet du forum sur la page Lospedia discussion. Si tu pouvais donner ton avis qu'on tranche sur le sujet une bonne fois pour toute. --Vivere.memento 23 mars 2008 à 07:56 (PDT) My user page Thank you for helping me with my user page. I only saw it now, so, sorry for didn't thank you before. --Caio wgm 7 avril 2008 à 11:07 (PDT) Avis Proposition d'un nouveau navigateur saison plus sobre sur mon brouillon. Tu en penses quoi ? --Vivere.memento 11 avril 2008 à 14:39 (PDT) On est passé au vote. Peux tu donner le tiens ? Discussion Utilisateur:Vivere.memento/Brouillon2 --Vivere.memento 21 avril 2008 à 05:51 (PDT) Adresse MSN ? As-tu une adresse MSN pour que l'on puisse parler théorie tous les deux ? Si oui, tu peux m'entrer (mon adresse est sur ma page d'utilisateur). 30 avril 2008 à 08:32 (PDT) Thème récurents A moins d'avoir mal lu, il me semble qu'il y a "problèmes de famille" comme catégorie de thème de la série. Hors "problème avec le père" me semble une catégorie ou sous-catégorie à part entière. Je trouve plus que justifié de la créer. Votre avis? Ysengrin 1 mai 2008 à 11:47 (PDT) Concernant les thèmes récurrents, je m'en étais occupé il y a quelques temps mais Wyz (un autre admin) a pris le relai et souhaite faire des modifs alors il faudrait peut-être que tu vois avec lui avant de te lancer. 2 mai 2008 à 01:26 (PDT) Objets Désolé de squatter ta page july mais comm Castillo est partis et que je connais pas bien les gens, je demande à la première personne qui m'a répondu ^^. Puis vu que pas trop de gens répondent sur ma page de discussion pour le moment : * Allez, je m'amuse bien finalement. Je viens de faire la "carte du van Dharma". Je vais faire la Camaro dans quelques jours. Et si on a le droit de faire des trucs de la saison 4, je ferais bien la carte de Daniel Faraday. * Répondez-moi svp pour les objets. je m doue que la Camaro ça va. mais je veux savoir sur la saison 4 surtout. * Aussi, je voudrais savoir comment on peut rassembler toutes les cartes ou tous les objets similaires. C'est bien d'avoir qes catégories d'objets par "avant l'île" / "après l'île". Mais ça serait bien aussi. Est-ce qu'on rajoute cartes| dans la balise crochets de chaque carte? ** Mmmm... j'ai vu qu'il y avait "catégorie cartes" en bas.... je suppose que ça suffit en fait? Ysengrin 1 mai 2008 à 11:47 (PDT) Pas de problème, ma page est faite pour ça. * Tu as bien entendu le droit de faire des articles sur la saison 4. Il suffit juste d'insérer un bandeau spoiler en haut de la page (le même que celui des pages épisodes de la saison 4). * Pour catégoriser des pages tu peux insérer tout en bas un code comme Catégorie:Cartes. 1 mai 2008 à 14:16 (PDT) Noté, je fonce ! Ysengrin 1 mai 2008 à 17:54 (PDT)